


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by neierathima



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neierathima/pseuds/neierathima
Summary: Will figures out Hannibal in like, five minutes, and then just relentlessly trolls the fuck out of him by acting oblivious.This is a teaser (VERY SHORT AND NOT FINISHED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING NEXT)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> ideas for what to do next welcome. i have no idea what i'm doing y'all, i never did.

When Jack first brought Will in to meet Dr Lecter, he assumed it was to try to get him to profile Dr lecter on the sly, but he realizes quickly that jack trusts the psychiatrist though Will isn’t sure why. To him, the man seems so obvious. Poking at Will’s sore spots, dangling conversational hooks, his face. Without knowing what the end game is, Will knows better than to take the bait. He’s not sure what’s going on underneath the aggressively non-threating beige costume, but something is. Dr Hannibal Lecter is…something.

Will kind of wants to know what that something is: Dr Lecter is already more interesting than what the FBI has to offer.

*****

After Dr Lecter tramples over reasonable boundaries and brings him breakfast far too early, Will takes one bite and gets a better picture of the man. Will has eaten basically everything that can be (legally) hunted, fished or trapped, including on more than a few occasions roadkill. Whatever the sausage is made out of, it isn’t pork. Will thinks he knows what happened to Cassie Boyle now. It isn’t nearly the whole picture but it’s something more.

The funny thing is, he can tell Dr Lecter really does think he’s helping Will. Not as helpful as just telling him would have been, but it did clarify his understanding. The question now is how to move forward. He has no intention of turning Dr. Lecter in but it’s far too early to show his hand. The other man clearly thinks he’s clever enough to get away with literal murder while still fostering an association with Will. No doubt it’s a fun challenge to try and get one past the “FBI’s best profiler”. Given that he doesn’t seem to mind playing games with Will, it should be no problem for Will to play his own. Fair’s fair.

“I don’t find you that interesting.”


End file.
